1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to probes for measuring voltage/current of low voltage power distribution cables, and more particularly to a probe for measuring voltage/current of a low voltage power distribution cable, in which sensors for respectively measuring voltage applied to the low voltage power distribution cable and current flowing through the low voltage power distribution cable are integrated into one structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, various types of probes for measuring voltage/current of low voltage power distribution cables have been proposed and used. However, in most conventional probes for measuring voltage/current of a low voltage power distribution cable, a sensor for measuring voltage applied to a low voltage power distribution cable and a sensor for measuring current flowing through the power distribution cable are separately formed as respective units. Therefore, conventional probes are problematic in that it is difficult for a user to manipulate the probes, the constructions of the probes are complicated, and the voltage/current of the low voltage power distribution cable cannot be precisely measured due to the complicated constructions of the probes.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a probe for measuring voltage/current of a low voltage power distribution cable, which precisely measures the voltage/current of a low voltage power distribution cable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a probe for measuring voltage/current of a low voltage power distribution cable, whereby the low voltage power distribution cable is easily detached from the probe.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a probe for measuring voltage/current of a low voltage power distribution cable, in which probes for respectively measuring voltage and current are integrated into one structure so as to simultaneously measure voltage and current of the low voltage power distribution cable.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a probe for measuring voltage/current of a low voltage power distribution cable, comprising a body having a first opening upwardly formed therein for receiving a low voltage power distribution cable and a first recess formed in the shape of a U around the first opening, and made of an insulating material; a lower core inserted into the first recess of the body and formed in the shape of a U; a coil wound around an insulating material installed at the lower core for detecting an induction current induced by means of current flowing through the low voltage power distribution cable; a capacitor connected between both end output lines extended from the coil to be parallel with the coil so as to filter out noise components; a resistor connected between the both end output lines extended from the coil to be parallel with the capacitor; a ground line electrically connected to one end of the lower core; a voltage detection terminal electrically connected to the low voltage power distribution cable for detecting voltage applied to the low voltage power distribution cable; a voltage output line for outputting the voltage detected by the voltage detection terminal; a connector connected to output sides of the both end output lines extended from the coil, the ground line and the voltage output line; an end plate attached to the body for covering the first recess, the end plate being provided with a second opening formed therein in approximately the same shape as the first opening formed in the body and a second recess formed therein in an approximate U shape both to cover the coil mounted in the first recess of the body and to receive a nut interlocked with the voltage detection terminal; a top cover mounted to the top surfaces of the body and the end plate by nuts interlocked with a fixed bolt fixedly mounted to the body and a movable bolt; and an upper core inserted in the top cover to be opposite to the lower core installed in the body.